


How One Girl Can Change The Whole Story

by StunningFic654



Series: How One Girl Can Change Everything [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Brother-Sister Relationships, California, Crime Fighting, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Hurt, New York, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StunningFic654/pseuds/StunningFic654
Summary: What would the Marvel world look like if Tony Stark and Steve Rogers shared one very important common interest. Their sister Margaret "Margie" Stark.In a different storyline based off of the Marvel movies the Stark family adopts a baby named Margie Stark. She grows up with Tony as her guardian. However, she finds out she is Captain America's long lost great niece. It turns out Steve's parents didn't die in the war after all.Margie wants to know more about who she is and where she comes from. She loves her brother Tony but is excited when she gets the chance to meet Captain America. However, things change fast when she finds out she has supernatural powers. Margie starts to unravel the truth about who she really is and where she comes from.This takes place starting at the very beginning (Iron Man) and will eventually lead up past the events of Endgame.
Relationships: Nick Fury & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Margie Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Margie Stark
Series: How One Girl Can Change Everything [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707298





	1. Where It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or their characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.

“Stay down punk,” said a large kid with deep brown hair while pushing Marvin Mack, a 14-year-old freshman down in the school corridor. Marvin backed up as Kyle was about to drop another hit on him. He waited for the blow to come but looked up carefully as it never did. Instead a hand reached out to him. He grabbed it and looked up only to see Margaret Stark standing above him.

“Thanks Margie,” Marvin said taking her hand. Marvin wanted to thank her some more but when he looked up Margie was already stepping over Kyle's large body on the ground and walking back to her friends.

“Margaret STARK!” Someone yelled from the schools doorsteps.

Oh great, Margie thought turning around to face her school principle. “Mrs. Davis,” Margie said giving her a grin, “How are you today?”

Mrs. Davis rolled her eyes and motioned for Margie to follow.

“Um, can we not mention this to my brother he's got this big thing tonight and I don’t think he wants to be interrupted.” Margie said walking behind Mrs. Davis.

Mrs. Davis almost rolled her eyes out of her sockets this time before pointing to a chair in her office for Margie to sit in while she went and called Tony Stark.  
—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Look Pepper I didn’t do anything wrong, plus half of the school was cheering me on, it was pretty cool.” Margie said grinning into her mirror while trying to curl her long dark hair.

“Margie!” Pepper yelled annoyed from across the room. Pepper was looking down on her phone and Margie knew who she was texting.

“You know he doesn’'t care and he won’t respond back, he’s got his big show tonight.” Margie said now working on her make up. She could hear Pepper huff in the background.

“I just wish you wouldn’t be as reckless as him,” Pepper said before turning and walking out of the room.

Margie shrugged as she applied her lip stick. She wouldn’t lie to herself, being the famous Tony Starks sister wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. She hated always being in the background to everything. She could throw the biggest parties, move up a grade, make a robot of her own, and yet Tony always did something to out do her. Even if he didn’t mean to. The worst part was that the only thing the media wanted to write about her was how she had been adopted into the Stark family and how Tony has been the best big brother to continue to raise her after their parents passed. This always made her mad when reporters wanted to only talk to her about this aspect of her life. She was much more then Tony’s adopted, sad, pathetic sister. She just wished the world would see her for more. But for now she would put on her perfect party face and play dress up as she had Tony’s newest party/convention to attend tonight. She looked over at the clock and it read 7:05pm. Pepper was going to kill her, she was already late.  
—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Margie walked in through the back entrance of the restaurant she grabbed herself a plate before walking up to Pepper.

“So where does he have me seated tonight,” She asked trying to pier over Peppers shoulder and look at the seating chart. “Am I even on there?” She asked playfully.

“Table 19 it seems,” Pepper said pointing to one of the tables in the back.

“Great,” Margie mumbled walking out the side door into the chaos of the Stark Industry party.

She grabbed a glass of champagne off of a side table while no one was looking and made her way to table 19. The video was just wrapping up as an older gentleman walked by and sat down next to her.

“That Tony Stark is something isn’t he?” The man asked Margie who was nonchalantly drinking her champagne. She nodded her head. “Yup he is,” she mumbled out.

“And that life of his... with his poor parents and that girl he has pretty much adopted... to look at him where he is now, just amazing.” The man said still mumbling away as Margie finished her drink and stopped listening as someone appeared on stage.

Margie almost spit out the last of her champagne as Obadiah Stane appeared on stage taking the award for his coworker Tony Stark who he sadly announced was not able to make it tonight.

“What the actual fuck,” Margie said grabbing her purse before getting up and walking out of the restaurant.

She grabbed her phone out of her purse and pressed one. She knew he wouldn’t answer, he never did. “Tony,” Margie hissed, “Where the hell are you!? Obadiah accepted your award, not even sure though if you were worried about that. Oh, and I missed my last cheerleading competition tonight. Want to know why? Because you went on the other day about how sad you’d be if I wasn’t here to see you get this award. Call me back and get the hell home. Preferably not drunk.”

Margie threw the phone into her purse and hailed a taxi to take her back home.  
—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Margie woke up and made her way to the kitchen. Her head pounded and she was way to eager to get her hands on some coffee. She walked by the living room to find a half-naked blonde snooping around.

“Um can I help you?” Margie asked looking at the blonde.

“Oh um hi,” The girl said obviously caught off guard. “You must be Tony’s sister? Maggie?” The girl asked still wandering around.

“Margie,” Margie said annoyed. “I’m sure Mrs. Potts will be here to escort you out soon. Just don’t break anything when you're snooping around.” Margie left and headed to the kitchen before the blonde had time to make a rude remark back to her.

—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Tony,” Margie said chasing him down the hall and out the door. “TONY.” She yelled finally getting him to turn around.

“Hey their kiddo,” Tony said facing her. “What do you need?”

Margie shook her head trying to hold in her anger. “Tony you told me to be there for you last night, and I was but YOU weren’t. And then this beach blonde tramp walks out of our house! What the hell?”

Tony rolled his eyes before removing his sun glasses. “Look Margie I forgot, sue me. I am sorry.” He walked up and but his hands on Margie shoulders. “I am sorry.” He said again.

Margie shrugged his hands off. “Sometimes I wish you thought about others more. I could have made it to my competition. But no I was actually trying to support you and you bailed on me. God Tony sometimes I….” She cut her self off before saying something she would regret later.

“Sometimes you what?” Tony said staring at her. “Let me guess, sometimes you wish you didn’t have me in your life, right? That you had a different person raise you? Will sorry kiddo you got stuck with me. Sorry for this wonderful life I gave you.” Tony said spreading out his arms wide.

Margie glared at him shaking her head. “Tony, I didn’t say that. And you know I love you but come on man, sometimes maybe just be there for me. Especially when I try to be there for you.”

Tony walked up slowly and said sorry again before giving her a light hug and walking back to his car.

“Don’t burn down the house when I am gone. I am meeting with some important military people and don't need to be interrupted with a call that my house is on fire.” He said giving her a quick smirk before closing the car door. Margie shook her head and waived bye to him as he pulled away.

—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“What do you mean he has been captured?” Margie asked Happy who was sitting on the sofa across from where Margie sat in Tony’s desk. They brought her into his office to talk about future company plans and to discuss the nature of Tony’s absence.

“Look, we are trying everything to find him Margie,” Happy said back rubbing his eyes. “We have multiple combat teams out looking for him. But we're afraid once we find him, well…”

“You don’t know what you’re going to find.” Margie stated helping Happy finish his sentence. She stood up and walked over to the huge window behind her. She glared out it staring at the Stark Industry sign in the front. Margie slumped up against the window and slid down into a kneeling position on the ground. Oh Tony, she thought, what the hell did you go and do now.

—————-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Margie stood watching from the distance as the door to the jet opened,. It felt like hours before the door finally came to a complete halt. Standing on the landing dock was Tony. His arm was in a sling and he had bruises all down his face, but he was standing.

“Thank the lord” Pepper said letting out a breath she was holding in. Margie silently sent up a prayer as well. Tony walked over and said a few words to Pepper before turning to face Margie.

“So you haven’t destroyed my luxurious house in these past three months have you?”

Margie rolled her eyes as Tony pulled her into a hug. “Don’t worry it's still standing,” she said back to him.

They piled into the car that Happy pulled up in. Tony mentioned a few things but Margie was spacing out in the back seat just happy to have him back, not that she admit that to anyone.

“Margie,” Tony said a little louder. “You okay back there?”

“Sorry, yeah.” Margie responded. “I’m fine, are you? Shouldn’t we like stop by a hospital?” She asked looking out the window at the ocean to her left.

“As I was saying, I am going to get a classic american cheeseburger, then I have some work to get done. You are going to go with Happy and take that long-awaited trip to Europe that you have begged to go on.” Tony said pulling his sun glasses down and turning around in the car to face her.

Margie was utterly shocked, “Excuse me, what?” She said thinking she misheard Tony.

“Yeah, Europe you know? The little countries, skinny people, not good food. That place.” Tony said smiling.

Margie looked at Pepper who was trying her best to avoid her gaze. “Stark did you hit your head to hard?” Margie said back.

“What no, are you okay?” Tony responded. He hated when she called him Stark.

“No, not really.” Margie said sitting up a bit more straight in the car. “I just got you back, why the heck do you want to ship me off to a foreign country?”

Tony sighed making eye contact with her. “Look, I have some business I need to get done. And I can’t have you here when I do it. I need you to be somewhere safe. So why not Europe? You have begged for years to go see that Captain America museum they opened up in Germany. Take some friends, it’s all on me."

Margie just sat there with nothing else to say as Tony turned back around.

They finally pulled up to their house after Tony had gotten his cheeseburger.

“So...” Margie said slamming the car door. “You just got back from near death, and you're sending me away so you can do something that might also get you killed again?”

“Yup, sounds about right.” Tony said closing his door.

“Tony, this is dumb. I can help. Tell me what your plan is.” Margie said, blocking Tony's way into the house.

“Look kiddo,” Tony said watching Margie flinch. Tony knew she hated being called that so he loved to tease her. “Go see the world, take some friends, make some new memories. See that Captain American exhibit, find out more about him. I know you’ve wanted to since you found out your his what, long-lost great-niece or something?”

Margie rolled her eyes. “Tony come on let me help. The Captain America exhibit is going nowhere. Apparently you might be though?” Margie said trying to get more answers.

“This isn’t a debate Margie.” Tony said finally gathering his strength to lift Margie up and move her to the side. “Pack your bags and enjoy your trip.” Tony said walking away leaving Margie staring after him.

“Tony, you better not do anything stupid,” she huffed heading in the house finally and scrolling through her list of friends on her phone. “Who should I invite,” she whispered to herself before heading upstairs and packing her bags.


	2. Living In The Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Iron Man Two
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or their characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.

Margie finally got back to her house. She stood at the front door and breathed in the perfect fresh Malibu breeze. After 7 months it was good to be home. She was about to open the garage when all of a sudden she heard an explosion and something came flying out of the roof. She ducked as debris fell all around her.

“TONY!” she yelled watching the red and gold armor fly over her head. She couldn't believe that she was gone and missed the whole Iron Man stage Tony had created for himself. Of course he would ship her off when something cool finally happened to this family. Her phone rang and she went to answer it.

“Tony,” She said.

“Hi kiddo, back so soon.” Tony said on the other end of the line. She watched him fly out over the ocean.

“Showing off I see Stark.” She said back.

“Just stretching those legs,” Tony laughed before heading back towards the property and carefully landing in front of Margie.

“Show off,” Margie huffed throwing her luggage bags towards him. “Lets see how much that suit of yours can carry.” She handed him a rather large suite case as she walked through the front door.  
—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You send me off to Europe and become some sort of SUPERHERO when I am gone!?” Margie yelled at Tony during dinner that night. Pepper was out of town and the two had order in pizza. Well not technically ordered in but Tony flew to Chicago to pick it up.

Tony grinned while digging into his deep dish. “Technically, I flew you and your friends off to some fun fancy European trip while I did all the hard work and pretty much saved the world,” he said back.

Margie rolled her eyes. She couldn’t believe she missed this and would never let him live it down.

“So, bigger question is do you have one for me?” She looked up at Tony who looked throughly confused.

“Ummm, excuse me? One what?” He said taking another bite of pizza.

“A suit.” Margie said sternly.

Tony laughed so hard he almost spit his food out of his mouth. He saw Margie's pissed off look and stopped laughing. “Your serious?” he asked. She nodded her head. “Why on earth would I let my 16-year-old sister wear a dangerous suit that could potentiality blow up at any moment and kill her?”

Margie shrugged standing up. “Because she could handle it and she’s not 16 anymore idiot.” She grabbed her plate and walked by Tony. “My birthday was June 17th Tony, it has been that date for the past 17 years that you have known me.”

Oh crap, Tony thought. “Well happy GOLDEN birthday!” He yelled after her. He put his arms in his hands and pushed his pizza away. I need to get better at this birthday thing, he thought to himself. I also need to pay more attention to her.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margie headed back to her room to unpack. She opened her suitcase and started looking through her things. She stopped when she found her ticket to the Germany Captain America exhibit. It was probably the highlight of her trip. She learned so much more about what happened in the war compared to what the USA exhibit had to offer. She loved learning new things about Steven Grant Rogers. Even though Tony was truly her family, it was interesting to learn more about where she came from. Her friends used to tease her at school about how she made up the fact that she was related to not only Tony Stark but Captain America himself. She hated having to explain her life story to everyone. How her mother dropped her off in the dead of night on the Starks doorsteps with a letter saying the Starks owed her family, then when she became old enough Howard Stark explained to Tony (who later explained to her) that her grandma was Steve Rogers long-lost hidden sister. Apparently, Steve's parents didn’t die in the war, they were both super spies who were given a mission that went wrong. When they re-appeared they had a daughter named Catherine and started a new life under new names with her.

Margie set the picture she was holding down and kept cleaning out her suite case. Her mind kept floating back to her family tree. Margie found out that her birth mother had passed when she was young, right before the passing of her new adoptive parents. Tony did a great job (for the most part) of raising her. Sure, there where the occasional trips to the hospital (more for Tony than her) and sometimes the house might have started on fire. Tony also did like to have his parties, but he always treated Margie like she was his blood sister and that was something Margie couldn’t thank him for enough.

Margie realized how deep in her thoughts she was as she went to reach in her suitcase and noticed that it was empty.

She got up and laid on her bed, boy did it feel good to have her bed back and not some hotel bed like the past 7 months. She still had a lot she needed to talk to Tony about but fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every since she got back and Tony told the world he was Iron Man everything seemed to change. Everyone wanted Tony everywhere, everyone wanted his autograph, everyone wanted him to stop their wars, and everyone wanted to learn more about his suit. Margie barley had anytime to tell him about her trip and adventures.

Finally one night when Tony was home she was able to sit down with him over dinner, as well as Pepper.

“I feel like we haven’t caught up from your trip yet,” Pepper said cutting into her steak.

Margie smiled looking over at her. Thank goodness for Pepper, she would have murdered Tony by this point in her life if Pepper hadn’t been around all these years. She never told Pepper this but she has always looked up to her as a sister.

“It was great,” Margie said. “We explored London, went to Paris and did some damage shopping, saw Italy and drank some wine, and went to Germany where I learned more about Steve.”

“You drank wine?” Tony asked popping his head up.

“Tony I drink wine here.” Margie said rolling her eyes as Pepper let out a laugh.

“I didn’t pay for you to go to Europe to get wasted.” Tony said back not finding any of this amusing. This caught both Margie and Pepper off guard.

“Sorry old man,” Margie said cutting into another piece of her steak.

Tony stood up angrily and threw his dinner plate at the wall.

“What the heck Tony!” Pepper gasped. Margie stood up as well, looking at Tony from a distance. His hands where shaking and he had some sweat starting to form on his head.

“Tony, what is going on?” Pepper asked concerned.

Tony looked at the both of them before turning around and walking away down the stairs to his lab.

Margie started to follow and heard Pepper call her name in the background.

Margie found Tony working on his suit when she walked into his lab. The lab looked like a mess, piles of metal everywhere and pieces of the Iron Man suite all over the place.

“Um care to explain what just happened up there?” Margie asked jumping up to sit on a table in the corner of Tony’s lab like she used to do when she was a little kid.

“Shoudln’t you be in bed?” Tony asked her without looking up.

Margie scrunched her face. What has got into him she thought to herself. “Tony I am not five. I don’t have and or need a bed time. What I want is to know what's going on with you?” She heard Tony sigh and he turned around.

“Just a little stressed,” He said looking at her. As much as the two argued they pretty much would always tell the truth to eachother. Margie never knew Tony to lie to her.

“About what?” she asked interested.

Tony sat on the ground kneeling up against his suit. Margie waited for him to answer as he tried to come up with the right words.

“Everyone needs me, which is great and all. I mean hell I love the attention. But I think I am just tried.” He said sighing at the same time. “Plus I have to go to D.C. in the morning and have that stupid meeting with the senate to talk about my suit.”

Margie saw his hands start to shake. “You know Tony, maybe you should take the night off from fiddling around with the suit. Pepper is here and would probably love an apology first off and then maybe just watch a movie with her and have a drink or two?”

Tony nodded and Margie stood up walking over to him. She reached out her hand and he took it as she helped pull him up. “I’m always here for you Tony. I am your number one supporter. Always and forever.”

Tony smiled at her before putting his arm around her and walking up the stairs towards Pepper. He had some explaining to do.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your going to get yourself killed Tony,” Margie said walking past him on her way out the door.

Tony glanced her way before jumping in front of her closing the door in her face. “Um, what are you wearing?” He asked looking at Margie who was in some very short shorts and some kind of top that cut off at the stomach. He was pretty sure he saw a tattoo on the side of her stomach as well. “And when did that appear there?” he asked pointing at the tattoo.

“Calm down mom,” Margie said side passing him and reopening the door. “That has been there since Europe and I am going to a beach party, I should be back later.”

“Where is this beach party?” Tony asked agin grabbing the door.

Margie huffed and rolled her eyes having enough of this over protective brother act. “Tony I will be fine, it is a few beaches away. No one is going to come at me or kidnap me. I know you think you're this great human being almost up there with the gods, but trust me if anyone was going after anyone they'd be going after you. Especially after that lovely speech you gave on live tv from you trail at the senate the other day.”

Tony followed Margie outside who was now packing up her car. “What was wrong with my speech?” Tony mumbled

Margie sighed opening her car door. “You are going to have targets on your back now, you know that right? Not only did you pretty much give this crazy idea of an Iron Man suit to all of the world but you just pissed off the people in charge of the world.”

Tony laughed looking around him. “Look I make my own choices not the governments. And if anyone comes for me, well that's simple. I have a working Iron Man suit and they don’t.”

“Until someone else does," Margie said closing her door. A hand came down making it impossible for the door to shut.

Tony bent down so his face was even with hers. “Can you just try to keep a low profile for a while?” He asked her, already knowing the response he'd get.

“Yeah cause at my age that’s what you did.” Margie spat back. “Tony if you’re so worried about me, make me a suit,” she said meeting his gaze.

“Nope, no suit for you. We have disucussed this already.”

Margie rolled her eyes and got ready to slam the door on Tony’s fingers. “I’ll see you later,” she said slamming the door. Tony barely got his fingers out before she closed the car door on him. He watched as she pulled out of the driveway.

“I’ll be fine Tony, don’t stress.” She yelled out her open window before driving off.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I am not invited to go to Monte Carlo with you?” Margie asked angrily from the backseat of the jet. Tony, Pepper, and her had gone out to dinner in New York to celebrate Peppers new promotion as CEO of Stark Industries.

“Um, no? I thought I already said no to you before dinner, at dinner, and like 20 minutes ago when you asked.” Tony said pouring himself a glass of champagne.

“Just wanted to triple check that my brother isn't letting me go see him race his toy race car,” Margie said annoyed.

“Hmmmm cute you think it’s a toy.” Tony sat down next to Pepper who had her nose buried into a book.

“I hope you know I plan on having a party while your out then,” Margie said walking over to pour herself a glass of champagne which Tony carefully removed from her hand.

“Wouldn’t expect anything else,” he grinned pouring more champagne into his glass.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margie walked back and forth in the kitchen. 

Her mind had drifted off to earlier today when Tony had come stumbling in the house and walked past her and into his lab. 

Pepper came in after with a sad look on her face.

“You saw?” She asked Margie taking off her coat and handing it to Tony’s new assistant Natalie.

“Yeah,” Margie said back heading towards the living room. The two other woman followed behind her.

“He is going to get himself killed,” Margie said taking a seat on the far couch. Pepper looked at her with grief in her eyes and Natalie started pulling out a laptop.

“You know him, he won’t stop until he makes his amends.” Pepper said fiddling around with her purse and taking out some papers to check.

Margie got up and headed towards the kitchen but paused before opening the door. “If he tries to fix everything he has done over these past years that he blames himself for, he will get himself killed in the process.” Margie said giving Pepper a solemn look before finally heading into the kitchen.

Margie snapped back to reality when the microwave started to beep and grabbed her soup from it. She had heard Sergeant Rhodes come in and guessed he was making his way to Tony’s lab to speak with him about the most recent fight that broke out in Monte Carlo.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margie was pissed as she made her way up the stairs and through the front door. There where people everywhere and the music was making the whole house shake. "Tony," she mumbled to herself making her way past some girls dancing on a table. She headed down the stairs to get stopped by what looked to be a security guard. “ID miss” he asked sticking out his hand.

“I live here... so no.” Margie said getting ready to push past the guard. He stuck his hand out and held her back. Margie felt her face turning red.

“Sir, I recommend taking your stubby fingers off me before I have to do it for you.” She said back to him. The man stood up a little straighter and Margie laughed to herself. Is he really trying to intimate me, she thought. She was about to go all out on this guy when a familiar voice appeared behind her.

“She’s with me,” Rhodes said handing the guard his ID and flashing his badge. The guard nodded and moved to the side letting them both through.

“Thanks,” Margie said walking along side Rhodes and trying not to touch the railing as it was unusually sticky.

“What has your bother done now?” Rhodes said looking at the flashing neon lights and dance floor ahead of him. Tony was in his Iron Man suit and was drunkenly dancing around on stage with a bunch of half naked girls cheering him on.

“Pepper is going to kill him,” Margie remarked.

“I am going to kill him,” Rhodes said pushing past Margie and making his way to a shocked Pepper.

Margie grabbed a cup from the corner and poured herself a drink. She found a chair in the back of the room and sat down watching the mess unfold around her. Pepper was now trying to get Tony off the stage which was not working out to well for her.

Pepper had failed at getting Tony off the stage as Margie heard him announce an after party. She noticed Rhodes passing by her angrily and stood up to follow.

“Rhodey,” she called after him chasing him down the stairs to Tony’s lab. “What are you thinking?” She asked worriedly.

“I’d maybe head to bed if I were you, this party is about to end one way or another.” He said walking towards the extra Iron Man suits Tony had hanging on display.

Margie understood what he meant and made her way over to another one of the suits.

“Margie no, I don’t want to have to arrest two Starks tonight.” Margie was about to make a remark back when she heard several blasting shots coming from above and the ceiling tiles started to fall. She gave Rhodey one last quick glance before heading back upstairs.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margie stood in shock next to Pepper and Natalie as they all watched Tony and Rhodey go at, exploding things in their home from left and right. Margie felt her face turn red, and she wasn’t sure if it was from being pissed or embarrassed.

“You should maybe go to a friends house tonight,” Pepper said to her still gazing at the fight happening in front of them.

“Pep I want to kick his ass just as bad as you do right now,” Margie said back gripping her hands into fist. Pepper gave her a sad smile as they watched the fight go on.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Margie rolled out of bed and threw on some work out clothes before making her way down the stairs to the hotel entrance. She walked towards the buffet and made herself a plate before going to sit down at a table. The tv was on and it had images of last nights events at the Stark house rolling on the screen. Margie lowered her head, not wanting anyone to realize who she was. Pepper had called and made arrangements last night for her to stay at a hotel after Tony had blown up more than half of their home. Margie wanted to stay and have some words with her brother but Pepper thought it be best for her to cool down. Which she agreed, seeing she would have put on one of those other suites and killed him last night if she had the chance. For now though Pepper had placed her on hotel lock down until things calmed down. Margie thought she was half joking until she went to leave earlier this morning and got stopped by serval security guards. Not wanting to cause anymore attention to the Stark family she decided it was best to lay low.

—————————————————————--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks were just utter chaos for the Starks. After Tony saved the day again after almost being killed by Justin Hammer, he had to do some press tours with the government, got an award as a natural treasure presented by Senator Stern, and was asked to help make weapons to protect instead of harm. It was a busy couple of weeks of him running around and flying back and fourth everywhere.

Finally, Tony was home for a few days assessing the damage to their Malibu house. Margie and him had already had a few short words over his recent behaviors and had moved onto the new topic of their house.

“How do you feel about a change of scenery?” Tony asked her looking out at the rubble around him.

“Not sure,” Margie said kicking some bricks over with her foot. “I was going to maybe look into some colleges in Chicago.”

Tony nodded his head, “Chicago, really?” he asked looking over at her.

“Yup,” She said back to him.

“I was thinking New York,” Tony said grinning.


	3. Meeting The Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margie meets Captain America for the first time
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or their characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.

Margie was sitting in a chair in the basement of S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in what appeared to be a rather large conference room. She was playing with a ring on her finger nervously. Every time she heard a door open she would stand up, nearly knocking her chair backwards. Finally she just stood up and started pacing throughout the room.

It was about a month ago when Margie found out that Steve Rogers had woken up from his deep ice sleep they had found him in. Margie couldn’t believe it, she had always dreamt about meeting someone in her actual blood line and learning more about what happened to her past. She could only learn so much from books and old films. She was excited to meet him and maybe find out some more answers. But of course Tony was skeptical of letting her go. However, after Fury reached out on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. saying Steve wanted to meet his last surviving relative before he would corporate with them, Tony didn’t have much of a say about keeping Margie from going. And it was perfect timing since they had just moved to New York city a few days ago.

Margie who was still walking around the conference room nervously snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and nearly fell onto the floor as she tried to casually sit back down quickly in her seat.

“Margaret Stark,” Furry said nodding his head at her. Margie nodded back wanting to say hi but ended up giving him a very awkward grin. She then proceeded to let out a shy laugh wondering why the words she wanted to speak were not coming out of her mouth.

“This is Captain Steve Rodgers, but I am assuming you know that by that nervous look you're giving him. I’ll let you two work this awkward family reunion out alone.” Fury said shaking Steve’s hand before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Steve awkwardly sat down as soon as Margie stood up reaching out her hand to shake his.

“Oh um sorry,” she mumbled about to sit down again but noticed Steve now getting up.

“No I apologize, where are my manners. I am Steven Rodgers, pleasure to meet you Ms. Stark.” Steve said sticking out his hand for Margie to shake.

Margie slowly made her way towards him and awkwardly took his hand. “You can just call me Margie.” She said. They both held hands for a moment to long and quickly pulled away from each other.

“So your, er, my great-niece?” Steve said scrunching his face as he tried to put all the pieces together from the past 70 years.

“Yeah that pretty much sums it up,” Margie said walking back over to her chair and sitting down. Steve sat down as well, both sitting in dead silence for what felt like forever.

“So the Starks raised you then?” He asked.

Margie nodded her head, “Yeah, Howard Stark and his wife did for a few years. I am not sure what you have been informed on… but they sadly passed when I was about 8.” She said carefully looking Steve over not wanting to overwhelm him.

“I know, I am so sorry,” He said with grief in his eyes. “And I wish I could have been around to help. I truly need to thank this Tony Stark for taking good care of you.” Steve looked at her with empathic eyes.

"You don’t need to apologize for anything Steve,” Margie said smiling at him. “And Tony has been an interesting role model,” she laughed slightly. “But he is the closest thing I have to family... well until now.” She said shyly looking at Steve.

“Well, I am glad I can help with that problem at least,” Steve said smiling back at her.

After the awkward chit chat stopped the two became more comfortable and spoke for hours about Steve and his life from before. Margie learned so much from him about her great-great-grandparents and she now understood where her slight asthma problem came from. She found his life so intriguing. Steve also must have found her story somewhat interesting because they spoke forever talking about her school, where she was raised, what she liked, and how she liked being raised under the eyes of the world with everyone watching the famous Tony Stark. By the time Fury came back to escort Margie home the two didn’t want to part ways. They decided to meet once a week for a couple of hours. Margie would stop by after some of her college classes ended and would catch up with Steve. They gave each other a hug before parting ways, looking forward to the next week.


	4. Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Margie interferes with Loki's plans and finds out a bit more about who she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or their characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.

Pepper popped open a bottle of champagne and poured two glasses handing one to Tony.

“Cheers to the Stark Industry Tower for going green.” She said leaning in and giving Tony a kiss.

“Ew, enough PDA boys and girls,” Margie said grabbing the champagne bottle from the table. She walked past Tony and sat on the green sofa. Tony walked over and grabbed the bottle out of her hand replacing it with sparkling grape juice. “Tony,” she yelled at him.

“Don’t you have like finals or something to prepare for?” Tony said to her pouring himself and Pepper another glass of champagne.

Margie rolled her eyes sprawling her body out on the sofa. “I already took them Tony, its summer time. Time for fun, no stress, just a grand old-time exploring the world before my senior year of college and getting hit hard with the real world life.”

Tony laughed scooting Margie's legs over on the sofa to make room for him and Pepper to sit. “Because life has been so hard for you.” Tony said rolling his eyes at Pepper.

“Well I have had to grow up with you, so pretty much yeah.” Margie laughed standing up and grabbing the champagne bottle off of the table top again. “Plus, I turn twenty-one in like a few months, technically in Europe I could have been drinking for the past like 5 years.” She said taking a swig out of the bottle and grinning at Stark who looked like he was getting annoyed with her finally.

“Yeah, yeah , yeah,” Tony said waiving his hands in the air. “Life is hard.”

Margie laughed again as Tony’s phone rang and Phil Coulson came up on his screen. The next thing she knew the elevator was opening up and Phil was standing in their new roof top living room. 

“Tony we need to talk,” Phil said walking in as Tony argued with him.

“Hi Phil,” Pepper said standing up and walking towards him to give him a hug.

“His first name is Agent,” Tony said confused about what was happening. Pepper rolled her eyes. Margie hung back in the corner feeling a bit pissed that she was being ignored.

Tony, Pepper, and Coulson spoke for a few minutes before Coulson left to give Pepper a ride to the airport.

Tony sat down at his desk staring at the information in front of him. Margie slowly walked behind him noticing the title of the documents, the Avenger Initiative.

“What’s that?” She asked trying to get a glimpse of the documents sprawled about. She noticed that a Steven Grant Rodgers was listed on one. Tony quickly shut off the computer and closed the folder that Coulson had handed him.

“You need to go now,” Tony said getting up and pushing Margie out of the room and over to the elevator.

“Um, Tony,” She hissed out. “Why were you and Steve both mentioned in this Avenger report thing?” She asked blocking Tony’s hand as it went to press the down button. “I will remove my hand once you answer the question. And don’t forget Tony that you put me in marshall arts my whole life and your favorite spy has been training me for the past few years. Now please, tell your not so little sister what the hell is going on?”

Tony made somewhat of a growling noise in his throat before rubbing his face. “Look Margie, this has literally nothing to do with you.” He said trying to reach for the down button. Margie noticed and quickly flipped Tony onto his back. He muffled a groan and laid there looking up as Margie held his arm down.

“Stark,” she said through greeted teeth.

“Fine, let go already,” He said standing up and dusting himself off. Clenching his arm as he motioned for Margie to follow him back to his desk.

“Nick Furry had this idea, a long time ago about bringing a group of superior people together and having them be earths mightiest hero’s.” Tony chuckled at the thought.

“I think thats great,” Margie said back truly meaning it. “But I am confused about something?”

“And what’s that?” Tony asked leaning against the wall.

“Well why would they want you?”

Margie realized she had pushed Tony far enough as he angrily made his way towards her.

“Margie leave now, I have work to do and don’t you have some what of a life to get back to.” Tony pressed the elevator down button and the door opened. He held it open and pointed for Margie to get in. She quickly obliged this time. As the door closed she yelled to Tony, “I want to be a part of this! You and Steve are family so you’re wrong. I am a big part of this.” The doors closed and Tony opened up the second bottle of champagne on his desk before getting back to work.

————————————————

“Well I think I am more than qualified to attend this meeting.” Margie stated as she followed Tony out the lobby doors of the Stark Tower and to his car.

“You’re not,” he said back handing his luggage to Happy. He then turned around and faced her. “Just be a normal college kid for one day and try and stop saving the world every which way you turn. It is not your responsibility.” Tony huffed out.

Margie just shook her head. They have had this fight for the past 3 years and it wasn’t about to end any differently. “Tony, this isn’t about me. I have the resources to make a difference and to fight the fights others can’t. Shouldn’t you be like a proud parent or something and be happy I am not selling drugs on the street?” She barked back.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You know ever since you started talking to this Captain America guy you have become a lot more self righteous and I just don’t know how I feel about that.” Margie glared a him through her sunglasses. “Look for now, until I figure out exactly what is going on with this Avengers thing, can you just stay out of it? Contrary to the belief that Tony Stark doesn’t have a heart, I do actually care for you and can’t be worried about you when I try to save the world.”

Margie let a small chuckle out before Tony gave her an awfully mean look. “I know you care idiot,” she responded. “ And no offensive I don’t think you will be tasked with saving the world, but if you are please let me help.”

Tony shook his head and pulled her into a tight hug. “Don’t burn down my new tower please.” He said before letting go of her and getting in his car.

She yelled after him before he closed the car door, “Tony, please be nice to him!”

“When am I not nice.” He said closing the door. He rolled down the window as the car pulled away. “Think he'll get easily offended when I call him Capsicle?”

“YES!” Margie yelled though she knew Tony could not hear her from the distance.

Margie watched him pull away until he was out of sight, wishing more than anything that she could help be a part of this group and change the world.

—————————————————

The music blasted from the base of the tv shaking the upper floor of the Stark Tower. Margie was up practicing some tricks Natasha had taught her over the past year, taking her frustrations out on a dummy. She tried so hard to focus on her work out and ignore the fact that Tony just took off to meet the Avengers without her. Hell, she knew more of them then he actually did. She punched the dummy in the head sending it flying backwards. She walked over and grabbed a punching bag (curtsey of Steve) hung it up and started going on that. She was confused when the bag flew off the hanger and exploded in mid-air. She didn’t punch it that hard. Another light of blue zipped past her hitting the tv and causing it to explode.

“Tony, this isn’t funny. We just got that tv.” She said turning around, only to face a black hair man with deep brown eyes and who looked to be wearing green unitard. “Um, who the heck are you?” Margie asked startled by the mans appearance. He was holding a stick that was glowing bright blue at the top. She guessed that explained where the light had come from.

“Ahh, so you must be the famous Margaret Stark, or is it Rodgers? Sorry just quite the story if you ask me.” Loki said stepping down from the stairs to be at eye level with her.

Margie took a step back not taking her eyes of him, but calculating in her head how fast she would have to move to make it to the elevator.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you miss Margaret.” Loki said smugly.

“It’s Margie,” She hissed at him.

“Intresteing, not sure why humans need their pet nicknames. Never understood.” Loki said getting closer to her.

“And you are?” Margie said backing up against the wall.

“Of course darling, the famous Loki. I am sure you have heard of me.”

Margie rolled her eyes, “Actually no.” She said to him while at the same time grabbing the fire extingusher off of the wall. She jumped forward and whacked Loki on the head with it. Loki was stunned for a second before his eyes started glowing.

“You bitch,” he said grabbing hold of her arm. Margie took his anger as an advantage and swung herself over throwing him to the ground. She made an escape to the stairs but felt something grip her ankle. She looked and saw the blue light wrapped around her foot and she was being dragged towards Loki.

“Well you see, I was going to wait till your dear, what are they called? Avengers?” Loki laughed in her face, “ I was hoping to use you as bait if needed to draw them out, but seeing as you have been more of a pain in my ass than helpful why don’t we just skip to the part and end you.”

Loki brought down his glowing staff as Margie let out a scream. The staff touched Margie's chest right above her heart and glowed a bright deep blue that let out heat.

Loki stood smiling turning away after releasing Margie from his staff and watching her head fall down. Which is why he was so confused when she was calling out his name.

“So that was supposed to hurt or something?” Margie said now charging at a surprised looking Loki. She kicked his staff out of his hand and round kicked him in the mouth making him land on his side.

Guards ran to Margie surrounding her and grabbing her by the arms.

“How are you alive,” Loki hissed jumping up and reaching for his staff before madly walking over to face her. “You should be dead, who are you really?” He asked looking her straight in the eyes. Margie swore she saw a waiving moment of pure terror in his eyes before they returned to there usual shade of hate. Margie just stood there staring him down.

“Who are you, where are you from?” Loki asked grabbing her face. Margie spit at him annoyed that she let herself get into this mess.

“Tie her up and dangle her of the edge. But don’t drop her, yet.” Loki said walking away towards a man working on setting up some equipment on the Stark Towers highest patio. “I have questions and I need answers from her,” he said before heading over to speak with another guard.

Margie tried to fight her way out of the guards arms but they were too strong. She wondered what Loki meant exactly by dangling over the edge as the guards dragged her outside. She got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as the rope her hands where tied to was thrown off the side of the Stark Tower.

“Bye, bye,” The one guard waved to her before she screamed in terror as she felt her body being lifted into the air. She fell off the side of the building.

————————————————

Tony thought what he had just seen was in his head, but a nervous pit dropped to his stomach when he realized what he was seeing was truly happening. He slowly hovered in the air facing Loki while Margie was dangling below, hands tied together thousands of feet in the air being held by a very small rope.

Loki grinned as Tony landed on the roof and the suit started coming off him. He gave Margie a quick concerned glance and she nodded back tilting her head for him to go inside the tower. It took all of his strength to not fly over to her. However, he saw the man standing above her with the gun pointed at Margie's neck who looked like he was about to take the kill shot. Tony didn’t think Margie realized this man was standing above her and didn’t want to freak her out anymore. He nonchalantly smiled back at her and walked into the tower to face Loki. Tony walked over to the bar and made himself a drink as Loki approached.

“Sorry, how rude of my manners. Do you want one?” Tony said holding up the drink he made to Loki before taking a sip of it, well also grabbing a few things he needed from behind the bar. “No, to bad I make a fine drink.” Tony walked down from the bar placing himself a few feet away from Loki. “So I know your from space and probably not familiar with Earths cultures, so let me give you two tips.” Tony took the last sip of his drink. “If someone offers you a drink after you’ve broken into their home, take it. And second,” Tony said slamming his glass onto the floor. “Do not hang their sisters off of a building thousands of feet in the air.” Tony all the sudden had his right arm in part of his suit and sent a hot waive of energy over to Loki making Loki fly into a wall.

Tony hurriedly walked over about to blast him again when Loki held up his finger. “I’d wait on that last punch.” He said glancing over at the solider who was pointing the gun at Margie's head. Tony stopped in his tracks.

“What do you want, she has nothing to do with any of this!” Tony yelled, frustrated at the situation. He had told Margie to stay put here in his tower, if only he hadn’t… if he never moved her to New York this wouldn’t be happening.

Loki looked Stark over walking around him. “You’d be surprise I think she might have some kind of role in this after all. Have you told her about her past? Or should I?” Loki said as Tony launched himself forward knocking Loki off his balance. The two tumbled down the stairs landing outside on the patio. Tony jumped up hands out.

“Don’t do it Loki,” he yelled his voice strained from the stress of this situation.

Loki’s smiled turned wide as he gave his solider the command. Tony screamed as the solider cut the rope keeping Margie afloat. He heard her scream and his brotherly instincts kicked in as he got up and jumped over the ledge after her. “Deploy, Jarvis DEPLOY!” He yelled playing with the new metal bracelet that he had grabbed from behind the bar when Loki wasn’t looking. All the sudden pieces of the Iron Man suit started to attach to his body. Once the suit was fully attached he picked up his speed diving to the ground reaching out to Margie.

——————————————

Margie heard everything from above and had some questions she wanted to ask Tony. Like what exactly did Loki mean when he asked Tony if he had told her everything about her past? Margie was cut mid thought thought as she heard someone give the order to release her. She let out a sigh of relief thinking it was Tony before she felt herself falling. Oh crap, she thought not being able to contain her scream as she fell down the side of the building. She closed her eyes terrified off what lay below but felt something tingling at her hands. She opened her eyes briefly and swore she saw her hands glowing red. All of the sudden a hand from above reached out and grabbed her right before she was about to get really friendly with the ground. She looked up to see Iron Man holding her hand.

“Hey kiddo,” Tony said dropping her off a few blocks away by a local Starbucks. “Why don’t you get a coffee, on me of course for you know almost dying.”

She was about to make a snarky remark back to him but he was to fast and flew off back to the tower.

Margie rolled her eyes almost into her head about to make her way back to find Tony when she heard people yelling all around. She looked up to see what she could only explain as the Earth opening itself up to hell.

——————————————————————

Tony made his way back to the tower to find a pissed of Loki.

“And theres one other person you pissed off, his name is Phil,” Tony said blasting Loki back before turning around and seeing the massive gap opening in the earths atmosphere.

———————————————————————————

Margie looked in a terrified awe as she watched monsters appear in the sky. What the hell is going on, she thought to herself running out into the street to get a better view. She snapped out of the haze she was in and looked at her surroundings. Buildings where toppling over, cars on fire, people trapped beneath rubble. She heard screams all around her and kids crying out. She fell to her knees paralyzed. She always thought she wanted to be a part of the bigger fight, like Tony was. She always thought that when the time came she would be brave. But as she fell to her knees she just wanted to close her eyes and pretend none of this was happening. Until she heard a scream in the distance that sent chills down her spine. She snapped her eyes open and stood up turning around to see a small boy, probably about five years old, screaming for his dad as a huge alien looking ship headed straight towards him. Without even realizing what she was doing Margie was up and running towards the child, eyes locked on the beast heading straight his way. She pulled him to the ground right in time as the alien flew over them sending a wave of hot air that pushed them back. She helped the kid up and he took off running into the arms of his dad. Margie stood up surprised by herself and dusted off her pants. Her hands were shaking but she knew what she needed to do. She started to run around and help civilians trapped under debris get up and move them to safe spots in the area. She heard a familiar voice from a distance and turned to see all the avengers gathered together as Cap gave out orders.

The fight somehow managed to bring Margie right up against non other than Captain America himself.

“Steve,” she said ducking as a blast barely missed her head. Steve turned in shock getting caught of guard by the site of Margie and taking a blast to the knee. He flew backwards and landed on a bus.

“Steve,” Margie yelled running up to him. He was slowly peeling himself off of the bus and grimaced in pain as he stood up. “Sorry,” she said nervously.

“Margie what are you doing here!” He yelled at her over the roaring noise of the battle. He was about to say something else to her as a bright blue blast came straight towards Steve's chest. Steve ducked out of the way making eye contact with the alien who was getting ready to aim at him again. All the sudden Steve watched as his shield found its way into the aliens chest. The alien fell landing infront of Steve. Margie walked over and ripped the shield out of the creatures chest and handed it to Steve offering her hand to help pull him up.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” she said beaming. Steve gave her a look of utter shock and pride before turning to look at the mess around them. New York was burning everywhere and he had no idea how to stop it.

“Get back to the Stark Tower.” He ordered Margie, “We might need some back up there.” He said before running back towards the fight. Margie felt awfully bad for smiling at that moment. For once she felt like she could prove to everyone that she was worth so much more than Tony’s little sister. She turned on her heels and took off towards the building following Steve’s orders.

———————————————————

Margie made her way back to the tower and headed up to the top floor. She saw Loki passed out on the ground in what looked like to be a rather good size dent in their living room. She walked passed him making sure to step on him as she headed outside and made her way up to the very top of the tower to join Natasha who was getting ready to turn of the machine that was producing a hole into space.

“What about Tony!?” she yelled looking up at the sky. She saw Tony fly by with a missile and he flew right into the big black hole above. He hadn’t come out yet. Natasha looked at her with sad eyes.

“Nat, what about Tony,” she said dropping to her knees. She heard Steve come over the com speaker Natasha was wearing.

“I am so sorry,” she mumbled out before brining the staff down on the machine and destroying it. The hole above started to close and Margie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. “COME ON TONY, please.” She yelled holding her breath looking up. She was about to scream again when the hole closed and she caught a glimpse of red and gold falling down from above.

“Thank goodness,” Margie sighed a breath of relief slumping up against the wall behind her.

——————————————————

Margie sat in the far corner with an ice pack to her head as she watched the SHEILD agents take Loki away. She stood up eventually finding her balance and made her way to the bar pouring herself a drink.

“Uh still not 21,” Tony said coming up to her. She laughed rolling here eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

“I think after today I should be allowed to drink whatever whenever,” she said smiling back to him. Tony laughed walking up and giving her a hug.

“You scared me,” she said breaking their silence.

“Sorry about that, again.” Tony said grabbing a drink for himself.

“Yeah I’ve noticed it has become a weekly thing almost for you.” Margie gave him one more quick hug. “Don’t do it again, because if you don’t get yourself killed, and I don’t kill you, Pepper will for sure.” Tony now rolled his eyes at her before Margie walked down from the bar and headed over to a tired looking Captain.

“Cap,” she said patting him on the back.

“Hey there solider,” he said getting up and giving her a hug. “You did well today, I think I can say you made us all proud.”

Margie smiled looking around at her destroyed living room and the beat up avengers sprawled around it.

“You know all my life I have wanted to find something to fight for. I have been so sick and tired of just being Tony Stark’s adoptive sister, and then I became Iron Man’s sister... Not sure which one sucked more. But for once I feel like I can finally maybe just create my own story. I want to figure out who I am. I am not a Stark, as much as I love him and consider him family I feel like I am missing out on something about myself. I just feel like this whole experience today has changed me. Is that normal after a war?” She asked Steve genuinely confused by her own thoughts and feelings she just expressed to him.

Steve looked down at her with heavy eyes. “Wars change people, not always for the better. So to come out of it hopeful, don’t let that feeling slip away. The things we saw, this will not be easy for the world to get over and move on from. But that feeling of hope is what keeps us and everyone going, don’t let it scare you but learn to embrace it.”

Margie looked up at Steve with wide eyes. “Thanks” she said to him. He was about to say something back but before she could hear his response the world started to tilt around her and she felt multiple pairs of hands grabbing her and bringing her to the floor.

Tony and Steve knelt over her. Steve was holding an ice pack to her head and Tony was doing something that stung a little above her eyebrow.

“Just stay still Margie,” Steve said grabbing a hold of her hand as she came to. “You hit your head hard, Tony’s just fixing you up until the medics arrive.”

Margie was about to nod but barely could focus her eyes so just mumbled out yes and thanks.

“And done!” Tony said. He reached out and took Margie's other hand. “Next time you deicde to fight a war, please borrow Caps helmet or something of that sort.” He laughed looking down at her.

Margie was trying to think of a funny remark to make but her head hurt to much to think. She heard Steve mumble something to Tony and she was sure Tony had a snarky response back. Margie just smiled. At the moment, as crazy as it sounded, she was happy.

————————————————————

A few days had passed since the attack on New York. The Avengers had parted ways and Margie was heading back from the New York based SHEILD Headquarters after Tony and Steve both pretty much forced her to stay in medic for three days before getting released. Apparently she had a very severe concussion.

Margie was happy to walk into the Stark Tower which was in the process of being repaired (a long with most of New York.) She waved to Benny, the local security guard that SHEILD ordered to be placed at the Stark Tower. Apparently not everyone thought the Avengers deserved all the well-earned positive recognition for literally saving the planet from an alien invasion. Because of this and the Stark Towers location SHEILD thought it be best to have a little more security around. Tony complained to Margie about how horrible and stiff the agents were, but Margie was secretly happy to have some extra eyes and ears around. She wouldn’t ever admit it, but she had been having vivid nightmares the past few nights courtesy of the recent attack. Always at the end of her dreams she heard the same voice repeating the same words. “Who are you, where are you from?” Before a huge red flash would send her eyelids fluttering open.

————————————————————

Eventually Tony flew back into the tower landing on his newly designed and updated landing pad. He walked over to the sofa after his suite was off and fell onto the soft cushions.

Margie appeared in the room next, stepping out of the elevator doors. “Tony we need to talk about something,” Margie said hesitantly before walking over to him and sitting on the end of the sofa by hes feet. Tony looked up lifting his head.

“I already said you could stay in New York. However, I think it is a stupid idea since the place is literally in flames. And yes, I have looked into the design you sent me of turning the 76th floor into your own apartment. That one I have to discuss with Pepper.” Tony said covering his face in his hands and laying his head back down. He looked exhausted Margie thought thinking about what he had been going through the past few days. He and Steve stuck behind and where cleaning up the city. Tony was helping to make as many repairs as possible and Steve was helping to find any civilians that had gone MIA.

She felt somewhat guilty for bring this topic up, but she had waited days in the hospital trying to gather her strength. Then they released her and Tony was gone fixing up the city. Now was her chance she thought taking a deep breath.

“No Tony, not that. I… Loki said something to me. Before... you know he threw me off the building.” Margie said looking over at Stark with a nervous smile. She noticed he tensed up a little in his place on the sofa.

“He mentioned that the blue orb thing in glowing in his scepter should have killed me. And that it was weird that it didn’t even leave a mark. We know why it didn’t affect you because of your arc reactor. But I don’t have one of those.”

Tony slowly sat up not making eye contact with her.

“I just…he asked me this weird question about where I was from. We have never talked about my father, we know all about my mother but you have never brought my father up… and I just wanted to know if maybe there is something I should be looking further into in regards -“

“Stop,” Tony cut her off making Margie hold her breath in shock. “Your father was a dead beat dad who had no idea how to handle a child. You shouldn’t give him the time of day. He left your mother to die. He can’t be a good man and you’ll just get hurt looking into this.” Tony said plainly standing up and walking towards the bar.

Margie sat frozen in her spot, shocked by Tony’s response. She had always known him to be grumpy when it came to talking about her past, but this almost felt mean.

“Tony if you know something, I think I deserve to know as well.” Margie said standing up and walking over to him.

Tony grabbed a bottle of whiskey before walking right past Margie and getting in the elevator.

“Stop looking into this, there is nothing more to discuss. We already talked about this.” The door closed and Tony disappeared leaving Margie standing alone and confused.

————————————————

Once Tony had gotten to his private quarters he picked up the phone.

“Sir,” he said speaking to someone on the other end of the line. “She's starting to ask questions, I can’t keep the truth from her forever. This is something she needs to know.” The man on the other line sighed.

“Stark this is above your pay grade, hell it's above mine. Don’t tell her or I will have to bring you in.”

Tony rolled his eye. “Fury, she is going to find out with or without our help. I’d rather it be with my help.” Tony said angrily back into the phone. Nick Fury caught his breath on the other line before answering.

“You need to fill the Captain in on this. There are pieces to this puzzle missing and before we jump to worst case scenario and start another world war, or god who knows another alien war we need more facts.”

Tony sat down in a chair in his kitchen ripping the top off the bottle of whiskey off and taking a large sip of it.

“Cap won’t like any of this. Hell, do you think he will even believe me. It’s not like we get a long on the best of terms.”

He could hear it in Fury’s voice that he was getting frustrated. “Stark, call Cap. Then we will discuss the rest of this game plan.” The line went dead.

“How rude, he hung up on me.” Tony said to himself taking another swig of whiskey. He looked at his phone and scrolled down revealing Steve Rogers name and number. This is going to be interesting, he thought to himself before pressing the green dial button.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Marvel Universe or their characters. This is all fanfiction. I own no part of these movies or characters involved.


End file.
